


Sleeping Hearts

by ZeldaxFanatic



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Braig is a ratman, Even is a confused pansexual, Ienzo is trying his best, Injury, aeleus is being gay for Dilan on the sideline, even and Vexen have a talk, lea is for Isa, mental trauma, or a heart to heart?, sleeping hearts, son cares for his shitty scientist dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaxFanatic/pseuds/ZeldaxFanatic
Summary: The apprentices and co help care for a comatose Even. Pre-KHIII
Relationships: Aeleus/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Braig/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts), Slight Demyx/Zexion, dilan/Aeleus, even/dilan/Aeleus/braig (past), past Marluxia/Vexen
Kudos: 15





	Sleeping Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wanted to give this a try since it’s rare we see healing stories. I wanna try and stretch this to be a few chapters long and have enough of what is going on with Even since we don’t know how long the break was between Dream Drop Distance and Kingdom Hearts 3. Me being me I head canon the break being a year so we got some time to go before Even wakes up and returns as Vexen. Hope you enjoy!

Once Ienzo was recompleted, he began cleaning the lab up. When Aeleus awoke, he started to bring Dilan to his bedroom to rest easy. When Even… 

Even never woke on the cold floor. Ienzo and Lea stood over his body, the scientist now recompleted looking lifeless as all possible. And that pang Ienzo’s returned heart. His blue eyes went straight to Lea, the redhead sighing. “Man… I didn’t think that killing him like that would make him, comatose.”

Ienzo sighed. “It must be the trauma keeping him from awakening. The downside is we must be extremely careful, who knows how the wounds are.” He looked at the returning Aeleus as Lea and the guard lifted Even gently, his body limp, his arms flailing downwards. The bluenette watched the two go, standing where his “father’s” body was. This was here, almost eleven years ago that the two died together. And now that they are back, Ienzo wishes Even would wake up right there and give him a hug. He hugged himself, kneeling down and closing his eyes. “Even….”

Lea was amazed by the scientist’s bedroom. “Who knew he was such a geek.” he chuckled, gently laying Even down on the soft blue blankets, him making no noise. “Hey Even, you should clean your room one of these days.”

Aeleus shook his head but a soft grunt escaped him. “He tríes but every time Ansem gives him something he gets unorganized.” He walked to the desk, looking down at the books left opened, dust covering the pages. “Lea, strip his torso down. Let’s see how bad the wounds are.” 

The two began working together, Aeleus undoing the ascot and Lea sliding the lab coat off Even’s arms. He swore he saw movement, Even moving his arm slightly. “Hey Aeleus! Did ya see that?!” 

“See what? Your brain flying in?” He snorted, unbuttoning Even’s shirt. 

“No! His arm moved.”

“It must be his involuntary state. His arm twitches once in a while when he sleeps.”

“Figured you would know.” He stuck his tongue out. And then his mouth dropped as Aeleus backstepped. The epidermis was missing on parts of Even, exposing his dermis and how torn he was. Aeleus looked down at his hips, seeing some fragments missing there too. “How bad do you think his legs are…?”

The guard bit his lip. “That… I don’t know. Maybe just some bad sunburn. Same with his pelvis.” he prayed. “We need more than Ienzo’s magic to heal him. We are gonna need Merlin’s help.”

Lea couldn’t believe the colossal damage he left on the man. He thought nobodies didn’t bring the scars. But they did. And he had some of his own explosion burns on his stomach. He stroke Even’s face, not knowing what he was doing but he did. “Even… I'm so sorry for this..” he whispered. 

“He can’t hear you. If he is in a coma state, his heart must be sleeping still. Who knows how long he will be like this.” Aeleus said. “Go get Ienzo. He should see this.”

“See wha-“ Ienzo leaned against the door frame at the sight on the bed, his eyes widened. “Even!” He rushed for the side of the bed and knelt down, looking at his left arm. “Dear heavens… I’m amazed he hasn’t screamed in pain yet.”

“He might not. We don’t know how long he will be asleep for.” Aeleus closed his eyes. “Can you heal him?”

Ienzo shook his head. “My magic isn’t strong enough. I can’t heal Burns this badly. If I make a healing salve then maybe that would do something. But won’t regenerate the lost fragments.”

“Then let’s plan for his care. He needs it the most.” The young adult knew what else needed to be done. Find Isa and Braig. Fix the castle. Atone for his sins. But Even could be hanging on the thread of life. 

When night fell, Aeleus and Lea went out for Merlin as Ienzo stayed with Even, cleaning the wounds up the best he could. He looked at that stupid expressionless face and how much he hated it. He wants Even to open his eyes and laugh, almost like a child-like prank. But each time he hit a strong burn, no reaction. At some points he laid his head over his chest to check if his heart was beating. And it was, in a normal rhythm. 

Thump it went, Ienzo quietly counting each beat. He counted 124, then 120, then 130. He kept counting, closing his eyes. 124…. 121… 118… 128…. 

And he fell asleep. Right there on Even’s scarred chest.


End file.
